Borra Week 2013
by nascent-borra
Summary: It's Borra Week again guys! The prompts this year are Journey, Moon Dance, Adrift, "I still love you", Steampunk, Bloom and Feast. Here are my usually fluffy, sometimes angsty, occasionally smutty but always (I hope) entertaining oneshots.
1. Journey

A/N: So Borra Week 2013 begins today! I stayed up all night working on this, so I hope you all enjoy! It turned out a little more angsty than I intended, but I'm pretty happy with it.

Rating: K

* * *

**Journey**

* * *

Getting over her is a trip.

Bolin takes the scenic route, complete with mountains of depression to climb and a sea of isolation to navigate. He makes a pit-stop in denial and books a room for an overnight stay in self-pity, but before long he's back on the road to acceptance.

The brochures looked promising, anyway.

Bolin has only just returned home to himself, has yet to even unload his baggage, when Korra arrives once again in Republic City. Like a hurricane, she delivers herself to his doorstep, disturbing the _Welcome Home_ mat and his entire world along with it as she jabs her finger to the doorbell of his heart.

She strolls back into town, back into his life, and he stumbles three steps back in love with her.

"Bolin!" she cries, smiling as she crashes into him, nearly causing them to bump into a nearby rack of weights. It is a habit to want to hold her, and by reflex he catches her and fits her against his chest. "It figures I'd find you here," she says, taking in the gym where they first met. "Won a lot of matches while I was away?"

"The Fire Ferrets do alright. We'd be unstoppable if you were on the team though."

Bolin's fingers find her waist, the urge to draw her in tighter throbbing in his fingertips. This too is like a homecoming, and he buries his face in her neck, taking in the salt-sweet scent of her.

"I missed you, Bo," she whispers.

"Missed you too, Kor."

She's soft in places he remembers used to be hardened with muscle, the price paid for the lack of sparring partners in the South Pole. She seems shorter too, or maybe he's simply grown.

Her hands track the line of his shoulders, down to his bare arms where she prods at the firm muscle of his biceps. His face is leaner, less that of a boy's and closer to – although not quite yet – a man's. A sheen of sweat coats his skin, his white tank top sculpted to his body. "You've been working out a lot, haven't you?"

"A bit," he says with a shrug. "Though it looks like _someone_ has been slacking off in her training." Bolin grins and pinches her stomach, giggling when her flesh yields more than it used to. She shrieks and slaps his hand away.

"Slacker or not, I bet I could still take you!" she challenges, eyes shining with excitement as she removes her coat and positions herself. "Show me what you got, Big Guy."

"Remember," he says, "no bending. And no Avatar mode!"

"I remember," she scoffs. "Don't go easy on me now!"

He doesn't.

Bolin's movements are quick, taking her by surprise, and she backs up with a gasp. He gives a smug smile at the astonished look on her face.

His muscles aren't the _only_ thing he's worked out while she's been away.

Korra's out of practice, and it shows. Her punches are slow and her kicks aren't nearly as high as he remembers. She pants heavily as she blocks Bolin's attacks and attempts to advance on him. He can tell by the determined set of her eyes that she didn't expect it to be _this_ hard, and before long he has her pinned on the mat beneath him.

He beams victoriously down at her.

The kiss is unexpected.

Her lips, thin and chapped, press against his, too short to be romantic but too long to be considered friendly.

Bolin's heart thuds painfully within his chest. "What are you doing, Korra?" he manages to choke out, emotion bleeding into his voice.

"I don't know," she whispers, playing with the ends of his hair at the base of his neck. "I missed my sparring buddy?"

His arms, pillared on either side of her head, begin to shake.

She shuts her eyes briefly as she lets out a long breath. "I _really_ missed you, Bolin. And I'm so sorry about before."

_Before_.

The hurt rises up like bile at the back of his throat as he conjures up his last memory of her, when she packed up his heart amongst her belongings and left to the South Pole to be alone, to get over Mako. The memory of her rejection stings as much as ever, but so does the realization that he can never _truly_ be over Korra.

Because how do you get over the girl of your dreams?

"I've been such an _idiot_," she says, cupping his face between her palms. "I've made so many mistakes. I didn't want you to be one of them, and I _never_ wanted to hurt you."

Bolin closes his eyes, unable to look at her, as he pulls back. "_You ran away_."

"I know!" she cries, "But I'm still new to all this love crap, so you have to cut me some slack, _okay?!_"

Bolin nearly loses his balance and topples on top of her.

_Love?_

"I want us to be together," she says. "Do you… do you still want that?"

Bolin gazes at her, finding ocean blue eyes watching him. Her cheeks are reddened and her brow damp with sweat. And she's as stunning as the moment they first met.

_There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!_

_It's alright, Toza. She's with me._

_…she's with me._

With one hand cupping behind Korra's neck, Bolin gently angles her face towards his and captures her mouth in a heated kiss. Her arms twist around his neck, pulling him closer.

Loving Korra is a trip. Luckily, Bolin knows the way by heart.

Breathless, he pulls away enough to see her eyes and says, "Isn't that what I've been saying from the start?"


	2. Moon Dance

A/N: Realized I hadn't updated here. Whoops... Anyway, Borra Week ended and I only managed to do three of the prompts... I may or may not get to the other four at a later time. The prompts this year just weren't very interesting to me to be honest, but I did what I could with them.

Rating: K

* * *

**Moon Dance**

* * *

White Lotus sentries stand guard at their usual places in lookout towers perched all along the perimeter of the compound. The moon is bright and full, and I can see the tips of rooftops beyond the fifty-foot wall illuminated with its soft, blue glow.

Any other night I'd be dancing through patches of moonlight, sticking to shadows and dodging guards just to see him.

But tonight, I'm kidnapping the Avatar.

Naga's ears perk up at the sound of boots crunching through snow on the other side of the wall. I pet her gently on the head to keep her silent in case it's a Lotus guard on patrol.

"Are you there?" a voice whisper-shouts beyond the wall.

"Yeah, I'm here."

Moments later, a hole big enough for a person to crawl through appears in the thick wall of ice. An animal with red fur and white patches on its face darts out and scurries up to Naga, pawing at her in greeting.

"Hey, Pabu," I say, bending to give the fire ferret a scratch behind his ears.

"Sooo," the Avatar says, voice muffled by a foot of ice as he wiggles his way through the makeshift entrance. "Where are you taking me?"

"Well," I say, considering our options. Unlike the city where he's originally from, the South Pole is mostly devoid of shops and restaurants and fun in general. But luckily for us, it's holiday season. "We could go to the festival back in town, I guess?"

"Yeah!" he says, a grin splitting his lips. "Oh wait! No, I can't! What if someone recognizes me?"

I kick at the snow regretfully, mentally kicking _myself_ for suggesting something so public. "Yeah, you're right. Too risky… The festivals are pretty lame anyway."

They're actually _not_, but I feel bad for getting his hopes up.

Bolin slides the rest of the way out and attempts to get to his feet. The ice is slick where he waterbent the hole and he slips, landing gracelessly on his back. "Ouch…" he grunts. I snort and have to stifle my laughter in my glove as I watch him flounder around like a turtleduck on its back.

"A little help here please, Korra?"

I move to give him a hand up, my boots skating on the ice as I go. He grasps my hand, and I pull him to his feet. He slides towards me and grabs my shoulders, causing me to slide with him, and we both go down in a heap. I land on top of him, and he groans when I accidentally elbow him in the stomach.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" I hiss, attempting to shift out of his arms. Any minute now I expect the Lotus guards to come running, and then I'll never get him away from this place.

"I'm _trying_ to greet my girlfriend," he says with a laugh.

I stop struggling.

The hood of his parka has fallen and powdery snow dusts his dark hair. "Hi," he says, grinning as his arms move about my waist. The fur lining of his green parka tickles my cheek as he draws me closer.

"Yeah, hi. Or whatever," I mutter. He removes the hood of my parka and runs a gloved hand over my hair.

"It's great to see you too," he laughs, palming my face with both hands. I allow him to guide my face towards his, and his lips softly meet mine, our breaths mingling in the cold air. "_Really_ great to see you," he whispers breathlessly against my lips. He nudges at my nose with his own before claiming my mouth in another kiss, one that's quite a bit less of a greeting.

"So, Mr. Avatar," I ask when I finally pull away. "What do you want to do?"

"Anything. Nothing," he says with a shrug of his shoulders. "It doesn't matter to me as long as I'm with you."


	3. I still love you

A/N: Annnnnd here's another one. Wasn't too happy with it but I tried.

Rating: T

* * *

**"I still love you"**

* * *

"You know I love you… right?"

Bolin laughs sleepily, caressing the naked expanse of Korra's back. "You think I don't know that? After what we just did?"

Korra blushes at the memory of his hands on her, his touch lingering on her skin like an impression on paper. Her hair is a knotted mess from Bolin's hands tangling in it, and her lips are swollen from his impatient kisses. Sweat cools on her skin, and her body aches pleasurably as she nuzzles into Bolin's side, resting her head on his chest.

The night hadn't turned out at all as she'd expected. But despite their years of friendship, Bolin always finds new ways to surprise her, and tonight was no exception.

"Stupid question I guess," she murmurs, her fingers threading absentmindedly through the dusting of chest hair over his sculpted torso. "It's just… I don't think I've said it yet… and I want to make sure you know."

He nestles her tighter against him and tips her face up so that he's gazing intently into her eyes. "I _know_, Korra," he whispers before descending a kiss onto her mouth. His lips move deliberately against hers, dotting kisses all along the shape of her mouth until they're both breathless. With a content sigh, he pulls away from her lips.

"I had a feeling the moment I met you," Bolin says, resting his cheek against the top of her head. "You and me, it was always going to happen."

"Nuh-uh!"

"I did!" Bolin exclaims, smiling.

"Alright then, Mr. Fortune Teller. What else do the fates have in store for us?"

"Well, I see…" Korra squeals as Bolin suddenly rolls her onto her back, his weight settling comfortably between her thighs. He drops a kiss onto her collarbone, murmuring against her skin, "Breakfast."

Korra snorts and whaps him playfully on the shoulder.

"Okay, okay!" he laughs. "My powers are telling me… I've found my destiny. And she's the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, incrediblest girl in the world."

Korra smirks, recalling the flirtatious compliment from years before. It worked then and it works now.

"This girl must be something really special if she's your destiny and all."

"Well, I've been waiting a long time," he says, guiding her arms around his neck, "but she's finally come around."


End file.
